


The Start of Something New

by Inuy21



Series: Cullen Rutherford/Evelyn Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Meeting the Family, Miscarriage, Protective Siblings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, even more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: With Corypheus defeated, Evelyn's family has asked her to come back home for a visit. Things don't go exactly as planned.





	1. Unplanned Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for an August Challenge over on Tumblr. Day 3: Family
> 
> Also, this is (obviously) taking place between the end of Inquisition and before Trespasser.

It’d been six months since Corypheus had been defeated. Things at Skyhold had been a bit chaotic for a while as everyone processed the news and Evelyn was thrown into a whirlwind of sealing rifts across Thedas that were still open. Thankfully the month-long trips weren’t needed anymore, though, so she and Cullen got a bit more time to relax while she was at Skyhold.

Then the letter had come a month ago and travel arrangements and packing had ensued, leaving Cullen and Evelyn a bit frazzled and exhausted. Evelyn hadn’t seen her family since leaving for the trip to the conclave over a year ago, and they had expressed their wishes to have her home again now that the war was mostly over. 

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Cullen asked as they stood at the docks in front of the ship they were to board. 

He wasn’t looking forward to the trip, what with the apprehension of meeting her family and the journey across the sea. Of course he was glad that they had at least traveled by horse to Amarathine as it would cut days off the sea travel, but it was still only a small comfort. He would still have to survive the sea sickness that was already making him breathe a little harder than normal and his skin to feel a bit clammy. 

Evelyn gave him a tight smile. “A little late to turn back now, don’t you think, Commander?” 

Cullen grunted, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her statement. Their bags were already being stowed away with the cargo, but Cullen wasn’t against making the journey back to Skyhold—it would be a lot easier than the day of sea travel they had to make. Besides, she could invite her family there and it wouldn’t change a thing. 

She sighed and rested her cheek against his shoulder, not quite feeling up to it either but they were here and she wasn’t going to tuck tail and run. She didn’t want to travel to her Ostwick home, but it had been some time since she’d seen her family. Her family that made her insides twist and her heart beat a little faster. Would they be happy to see her? Or had they suggested the visit for some other reason not yet mentioned?

“Come on.” She tugged at his arm causing him to groan. Evelyn laughed lightly. “I know you’re not looking forward to being on a boat for the rest of the day, but I’ll be here to take care of you.” She pressed a kiss to his pink cheek. 

“You don’t have to, Evelyn. I certainly will not ask it of you.” A frown narrowed his brows as his feet shuffled forward. He could already feel the sway of the ship at sea and it wasn’t comforting. He would most likely be confined to a bed and miserable company. 

“Nonsense,” she retorted a bit sharply. “I won’t let you suffer alone.” She tugged at his arm once again as he came to a complete stop and Evelyn turned to give him a stern look. 

An eyebrow rose as he looked at her. “And if I wish to suffer alone?” It was more a matter of pride even though he was looking forward to having her company for the trip.

Evelyn scoffed. “Fine, then, have it your way.” 

She let go of him and started up the ramp. She hadn’t made it too far when an arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her in her tracks, and a nose buried itself in her hair. 

“But I won’t stop you,” he whispered. “I probably won’t have the strength to stop you.” He chuckled lightly as fingers squeezed at her hips. 

A smile curved her lips. “Then be prepared for company because I won’t leave you.” She turned her head to look into golden eyes. “No matter how sick you get,” she promised.

Cullen brushed his lips against her cheek, feeling a bit more at ease with her by his side. Hours later it wasn’t much comfort as they were both sick and miserable. Cullen was lying on a bunk, nauseous and exhausted but at least he had stopped throwing up. Evelyn wasn’t so lucky, however, as she groaned over the bucket held tightly in her hands. 

It didn’t make sense since she hadn’t been sick on her journey across the sea the first time. So why was she feeling the effects this time? Had she become used to the land? Was her worry for Cullen making her sick? No, if it was only sympathy and concern she felt then she wouldn’t be this dizzy, right?

As day turned to night, Cullen’s sickness started to subside enough that he could drink some broth, but Evelyn only continued to get dizzier and sicker. She had tried to drink some broth when one of the crewmen brought two bowls, but as soon as the ship swayed it came right back up and she had refused anymore nourishment. 

Then as the shores of Ostwick came into view early in the morning, it should have been a relief. It was for a time, her mind giddy at being back on land and away from the rocking floorboards. She prayed to the Maker, hoping this sickness would cease, but it wasn’t to be. Once on land the nausea refused to abate as Cullen’s had. 

The bouncing carriage wasn’t helping her symptoms, either. At least she had Cullen there rubbing her back, whispering in her ear, and making sure the carriage stopped before she whipped the door open so she could escape into the fresh air and dry heave. 

By the time they pulled into the drive, Evelyn was so exhausted that she couldn’t even hold herself up. Cullen, Maker bless him, lifted and tucked her against him as they exited the carriage and entered the estate. Evelyn had managed to sling a lifeless arm around his neck as she burrowed her face into his chest and away from the light. She also didn’t want anyone to see just how horrible she probably looked. 

She heard people talking, low and high pitches but she couldn’t recognize any of them not even Cullen’s voice was distinguishable among the group as she was jostled in his arms. When he finally muttered something into her ear, all she could do was hum to let him know that she was still alive. Then a bed, soft and warm and best of all: not tossing her around. 

~S~

Cullen stood at the side of her bed feeling her skin for a fever. She felt a little warm, but he couldn’t discern if it was from the illness or just from being covered in blankets. His brow furrowed, concerned for the usually reserved but vibrant woman he had come to know. 

There was also still the matter of all the vomiting and dizziness she had gone through. Had she been drugged before leaving Amarathine? Was something else the matter with her or was it truly just a bad bout of seasickness? Whatever was wrong with her, at least she was getting some peaceful rest for now. 

“Commander, the healer is here, if you would step out so he could examine her.”

Cullen’s head whipped around at the intrusion to find who he guessed was her elder and only sister—red hair shades lighter than Evelyn’s, but with the same grey eyes—in the doorway with an older man. 

He would prefer not to leave the room, but this wasn’t Skyhold and he wasn’t going to fight and make Evelyn suffer longer because he decided to be stubborn. So ducking his head, he bowed out as the healer and Evelyn’s sister moved into the room. 

In the hallway, he leaned against the wall just outside the now closed door. Servants moved in and out, bringing cloths and water and whatever else the healer needed. It was still too quiet for his liking, however, unsure if it was a good or bad sign at this point. Surely Evelyn had been woken for the examination? 

He should have been sneaking peeks when the servants opened the door, but he hadn’t wanted to cause trouble. He was in her family’s home and there were different rules here, and he certainly wasn’t going to entertain the idea of making an ass out of himself before being properly introduced to her siblings and parents. 

“Commander Cullen, perhaps you would care for a drink?”

This time it was one of her brothers. Judging by his appearance—short auburn hair and light grey eyes—and stoic features he was guessing the oldest brother. Cullen looked at the closed door before pushing away from the wall. He didn’t want to leave but waiting was becoming a bit unbearable without company. So with a slight nod, he followed her brother down the hall and a set of stairs. 

The doorway they stopped in front of was open and voices within conversed making Cullen freeze. He could deal with one sibling at a time, but to be put into a room with her entire family—well minus her sister—without Evelyn there by his side felt wrong. 

“Aiden, what are you doing standing at the door, boy?” 

The female voice had to be her mother. The strict tone made Cullen swallow and stand a little straighter. A booted foot whacked against his calf muscle; making him turn on Evelyn’s brother with a slight scowl as the man gave him a tight smile. 

“Guests first, Commander Cullen.” 

Aiden held out his hand, instructing Cullen to enter. Doing his best to smooth his features, Cullen stepped forward and entered the room. He wasn’t sure what the protocol was as he caught a glimpse of an older woman seated in a chair and a younger gentleman lounging—eyes closed—on a settee opposite her. It was all he had time to take in before a hand slapped against his back, perhaps a little harder than was necessary, and guided him further into the room. 

“We didn’t have time for introductions when you arrived, did we, Commander?” Aiden asked; his tone clipped and strong. He moved just in front of Cullen. “Lord Aiden Trevelyan, heir to the Bann.” A twitch of smile passed his lips before disappearing.

Next Aiden extended a hand toward the only lady in the room. She had greying dark brown hair and appeared to have not found much joy in life by the severe set of her face. Her grey eyes had that same splash of violet that Evelyn’s had, but that was about the only feature mother and daughter seemed to share. 

“My mother, Lady Catherine Trevelyan. Mother, Commander Cullen Rutherford.”

The woman looked Cullen over, from head to toe before giving a strained smile. “Charmed, Commander.”

She looked anything but charmed to be meeting him, and Cullen could probably guess why. With a mental sigh he gave the woman a short bow. “A pleasure, my lady,” he clipped, a corner of his lip slanting up in a tight smile. He wasn’t exactly happy to be meeting her either, but he would make the best of it. 

Cullen was then turned toward the settee where the younger gentleman was sprawled, taking up most of the sitting area. Evelyn’s other brother, a few years younger than Cullen, if he remembered correctly. The man’s hair had a bit more red to it, a shade brighter than Evelyn’s own dark red locks and was on the longer side—slicked back much like Cullen’s. His eyes were still closed and being up close Cullen doubted the man was actually sleeping.

“Dev!” Aiden barked before setting his jaw and clenching his fists. 

It only made the younger brother stretch and smirk without opening his eyes. “Whaddya want?”

Cullen had to give the man points for putting on a show and at least attempting to sound as if he had been napping and was rudely being awakened.

“For you to grow up,” Aiden grumbled, a scowl firmly setting in place. When his brother didn’t respond or move, Aiden rolled his eyes toward Cullen. “This would be my younger brother, Devlin Trevelyan.”

“What, no title to go with my name?” Devlin half-opened one eye, doing his best to look offended. When he caught sight of the other man, both eyes opened fully and he popped off the sofa. “Maker, look at you!” 

Cullen took a step back when Devlin leaned forward, eyeing him up and down as if he’d never seen another human before. “Ah, excuse me?” Cullen asked a bit confused. He hadn’t seen anyone so impressed and curious over him since the Winter Palace. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Evie was always one for the rough and common type…”

Before Devlin could continue, Aiden cleared his throat, causing the younger brother to grin widely. Cullen remained silent, letting whatever battle was happening play out, as he attempted to control the heat crawling up his neck. 

“That’s quite enough from both of you boys.”

The voice came from further back, a bit graveled yet still commanding. Both brothers immediately sobered, Devlin sank back onto the settee as Aiden spun on his heels in the direction of the voice. 

“Sorry, father.” With the tilt of his chin, Aiden indicated for Cullen to follow him. 

They headed toward an oversized desk where Evelyn’s father sat. The man didn’t look that intimidating, but he seemed to at least carry the respect that his title gave him, judging by the brothers’ reactions. Coppery-red hair was threaded with strands of grey at the temple, making him look dignified in his old age. Pale grey eyes flicked up, assessing Cullen as he stopped in front of the desk. 

“Bann Liam Trevelyan, Commander Cullen Rutherford,” Aiden introduced.

Cullen stood as straight as possible, chin angled a little higher than normal as he waited for Evelyn’s father to judge him. It was a bit nerve-wrecking, but Cullen reminded himself that the only opinion that mattered was Evelyn’s and she had approved of him long ago. 

“Ferelden born, Templar trained, spent some time in Kirkwall as a Templar even prompted to Knight-Commander before leaving. Now ex-Templar and Commander of the Inquisition troops?” 

“Yes, sir,” Cullen affirmed, feeling a bit unnerved at having his entire life known by a stranger. 

Though he supposed he couldn’t blame her father for getting information on a man already bedding his daughter. Heat erupted up his neck even as Cullen willed himself to remain calm. Just because it was known at Skyhold didn’t mean all of Thedas knew, right? 

Liam nodded then sat back in his chair, fingers interweaving as they lay on the desk. The man was opening his mouth to say something more when hurried footsteps echoed through the open door. Then Evelyn’s sister was leaning against the doorjamb catching her breath. Cullen’s feet shuffled, turned more in her direction and the question was on the tip of his tongue before Evelyn’s mother beat him to it. 

“Jane, what’s wrong?” 

Catherine had pushed herself up from the chair, concern written all over her features as she wrung a handkerchief in her hands. 

“Commander, if, uh, could you come with me?” Jane panted, a hand pressed to her chest as if trying to keep her heart from jumping out as she waved to him with the other. 

“The Commander? But we’re her family!” Catherine argued as her voice rose in pitch with each word and her posture began more rigid. 

“Mother, please, Evie’s fine, she just wants to see the Commander.”

There was something more, Cullen could hear it in Jane’s voice, and he wondered briefly if any of the others had picked up on it. He took a quick glance around the room, but the men seemed content to let Cullen go first without a fight. So, even as Evelyn’s mother continued her argument, he stepped forward and was glad to be leaving the room behind. 

“Is she really going to be okay?” he asked once far enough away from the others. His heart was thundering in his chest and even if Jane assuaged him, Cullen knew he wouldn’t be okay until he saw Evelyn. 

A sly smile tilted one side of her lips. “Oh, she’s fine, just needs some rest and to take it easy for a little while. She’s sitting up eating some broth right now.”

A breath of relief blew past his lips as they climbed the stairs and moved down the hallway to her room. The door was ajar and Cullen’s heart was able to beat a little easier. A hesitant smile curved his lips as he stepped into the room, taking note that the healer was still there, but his eyes greedily looked over Evelyn.

She was indeed sipping a bowl of broth, pale and a bit shaken, but at least she was awake and getting something into her stomach. When she saw him, a blush rushed to her cheeks and a shaky smile passed over her lips before they trembled back down. Something more, something was wrong, what was it?

The healer said nothing as Cullen approached the bed. He was torn on wanting to touch and kiss her, so he folded his hands behind his back and kept the smile on his face. Silence swamped the room as the healer finished packing his things. When he was done, a severe look crossed his face as he looked at Evelyn then gave a brief nod to Cullen and left the room.

“Maker, Evelyn, what’s wrong? Were you poisoned? You’ll be okay, right? Your sister said you’d be okay after some rest,” Cullen babbled as Evelyn continued to sip her broth. 

More silence then she sighed, tears gathering in her eyes. She leaned forward to put the bowl on the nightstand, but wasn’t able to quite reach. So Cullen took it, setting it out of the way for her. 

“Cullen,” she managed to choke out. Evelyn bit her lip and leaned back against the pillows propping her up, the heels of her hands digging into her eyes. 

Cullen was careful as he sat on the edge of the bed then reached for her hands. “Evie, what is it? Please tell me. I need to know what to do for you.”

A frustrated laugh erupted from her throat. “You can’t get mad, okay? Because it seems we got a little bit too relaxed since defeating Corypheus.”

Golden eyes narrowed, confused, as his thumb stroked the back of her hand. “Relaxed in what, sweetheart?” Should they have had more guards with them? Perhaps the guards themselves were the problem and they should have monitored who had been chosen to escort them?

Her lips twisted, neither frowning nor smiling. “In the bedroom, Cullen. How do you feel about children? I know we were trying to prevent…”

“You’re with child?!” he all but shouted and stood up so fast his head spun. He let go of her hands so he could put one to his forehead, massaging the ache gathering there. 

“Shh. I don’t want my parents and brothers knowing just yet,” she reprimanded. “I want this to be ours for a little while. I need to know how you feel Cullen because I’m terrified.”

“A child,” he muttered to himself as he sank back down to the bed. He looked at her, studied her for signs of another life growing in her even though it would still be far too early to tell physically. A smile slowly spread across his lips. “We can be terrified together, will that be okay?”

A happier laugh bubbled up. “I think that sounds fair. I love you, Cullen,” she whispered. 

He leaned over, forehead gently touching hers, nose-tips brushing, and a trembling hand landing on her stomach. “I love you too, Evie.”


	2. The Bad Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Evelyn gets some much needed rest, Cullen is on his own against her family. Tensions rise, clash, then the unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* First, let me just say that this chapter deals with a very touchy subject. So if you don't wish to read about a miscarriage then this is not for you! *Deep breath* It's just that this is a topic I've been thinking about over the last year because I myself went through one. Now granted I was somewhere around 16 weeks when it happened, so it will be quite different for Evelyn who I'm putting somewhere between 5-8 weeks. So I hope I wrote everything okay because I don't wish to misportray this topic, but I also wish to make this subject a little less difficult to talk about (even though it is a very personal matter). And, in a way, this is sort of my way with dealing with it even after all this time. 
> 
> On a secondary note I want to add that....Some parts of this seem overly-familiar to me and I’m not sure if it’s because I’ve read Cullen comforting Inquisitor stories or if it’s because this story has been running through my mind a LOT. So I just want to say that if I hijacked phrases from someone else’s story I am sorry! And please let me know so I can find a way to rework it!
> 
> This was done for an August Challenge. Day 7: The bad thing that no one talks about

“Evelyn, darling!” 

Cullen quickly pulled away from Evelyn, whirling around and pushing himself quickly to his feet as her mother swept into the room. The handkerchief she’d been holding was blotting at her face as she rushed toward the bed. Cullen moved back, letting the woman take his spot even though he didn’t want to budge. 

“Jane told us, sweetheart,” Lady Catherine Trevelyan crooned with a broken sob. “I’m so glad that you’ll be okay.”

Evelyn shot Cullen a worried glance and all he could do was shrug. Had her sister gone back down and told the rest of the family the real news? That Evelyn was carrying his child? Heat stung his cheeks and prickled at his neck. It was one thing that the Inquisitor and her Commander were living together…but to be having a child…unwed?

He should propose, shouldn’t he? Maker, this was all going wrong, so very wrong. They should have stayed at Skyhold as he had wanted but never voiced. Cullen blew out a sigh as Evelyn’s mother continued to blather on, never confirming or denying that she knew more about the situation. It made Cullen even more nervous than he should be. 

“Mother, please,” Evelyn begged quietly, exhausted and still a little sick. “I would like to rest. I’m afraid I was sick the entire time on the boat so I didn’t get much sleep.” She yawned for good effect and her eyelids drooped even further. 

“Oh, yes, of course, dear. I was just so worried when the Commander carried you in here all pale and limp. You gave me a fright that I haven’t yet recovered from myself.” Catherine stood back up, letting her daughter’s hand go. She glanced in Cullen’s direction. “Commander, if you would follow me I can show you what room you will be staying in.”

Confusion clouded his mind. Room? He would be staying with Evelyn. He didn’t want to be separated in this house even though the topic had been brought up before their departure. Cullen did want to leave her now, not ever; especially after the news they had just received. 

He wanted to suggest that he would sleep in the stable with the horses, perhaps pitch a tent or just lay a bed roll on their land if he was going to bed down without Evelyn, but Cullen knew that would sound ridiculous. He looked at Evelyn out of the corner of his eye, catching her snuggling down into the pillows and blankets that covered her. 

“I’ll join you in the hallway, Lady Trevelyan. There’s something I need to talk to your daughter about before I leave, if that would be permissible?” Cullen asked in the calmest of voices as his hands clenched behind his back. 

“Make it quick, Commander,” Catherine snapped even as she bowed her head in approval and left the room, door open.

Cullen moved back to Evelyn’s side, leaning over the bed and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I don’t want to leave you,” he whispered, knowing she was already half-asleep. 

He had noticed the habit of her drowsing off or staying in bed for longer in the mornings but he had attributed it to the lack of urgency now that Corypheus was gone. Now knowing that she was with child it made even more sense that she’d been napping and sleeping in over the last few months. 

Evelyn smiled and cracked her eyes open. “I don’t want you to go, either, Cullen. Will you be okay? I don’t…”

Cullen dipped his head to steal a quick kiss. “I’ll be fine, love. Worried, but fine,” he chuckled. “We can deal with this later. You need rest,” he stopped, turned his head toward the open door, back to her, then whispered, “for the child. I’ll see you later this evening.” His hand covered where her belly was under the blankets and let his lips brush against hers one last time. 

“Cul,” she called sleepily, eyes shut. “Don’t let them take advantage of you while I’m not around.”

He laughed at that, open and perhaps a bit too loud as Evelyn’s mother appeared in the doorway with a scowl. Cullen ducked his head, hand reaching up to rub at his neck. 

“Sleep well, Inquisitor. I hope you feel better,” he added for good measure as he began to walk away, each step harder to take as he neared the door and Evelyn’s mother. 

~S~

It was a long day of side glances and doing his best to avoid Evelyn’s family—at least when they were confined to one room. So Cullen decided to spend most of the day outdoors; helping unload the traveling bags and making sure the few guards they had brought with them were settling in okay. He strolled around the estate, picturing Evelyn running wild as a child here then the thought hammered home that they would soon be having a child. 

He was terrified, more frightened than he would like to admit to Evelyn so he had kept his mouth shut. Now, though, he could feel his arms and legs vibrating with nerves and he wondered if he would be able to hide it from her for long. He probably wouldn’t have gotten away with it if she hadn’t been so worn out in the first place. 

Cullen sighed, closing his eyes, enjoying nature and the quietness of it when his ears heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed. His hand immediately grabbed for his own then remembered that he’d left it in his room, too distracted by his thoughts and escaping Evelyn’s family. 

His eyes slowly drifted open as Cullen straightened his posture, determined to go out with at least his dignity. However, he stood frozen and shocked when he saw Evelyn’s oldest brother, sword drawn, and tip pointing at Cullen’s throat even though it was still inches away from touching him. Had this all been a setup?

“Dammit Aiden, put the damned blade away!” 

Cullen’s gaze slid to the left, watching the younger brother running towards them, hands gesturing madly even though the other brother had his back turned. Cullen watched as Aiden’s lip curled but the sword never lowered. The two men stared at each other as Devlin came to a gasping stop next to his brother. 

“Maker, Aiden,” Devlin panted, hands on knees as he tried to catch his breathe. “You can’t just…” He waved a hand at the sword then Cullen. “You can’t just off the Commander,” Devlin paused to take a breath, “I think Evie would notice, not to mention the whole of the Inquisition.”

“May I at least know why I’m being threatened with death here?” Cullen asked smoothly, eyeing both brothers, hoping this was some sort of mistake or planned act to scare him away.

“Evelyn, you son of a bitch!” Aiden spit out; sword wavering just a little at the emotion coursing through him even though he tried to contain it. That was his station in his life, wasn’t it? He was already thrice a father, soon to be four, but he had done things properly. 

Devlin grimaced then shot Cullen an apologetic look. Cullen, though, stood straighter, tilted his chin upward letting his sight focus on the blue skies. Ah, so the sister had tattled on them. A tired smile passed his lips. Well there went trying to make a good impression on her family. 

“And you think this is what Evelyn would want? To have her brother kill me? It won’t make things any easier for anybody, Aiden,” Cullen droned on, doing his best to remain calm and collected, hoping this would all be over soon. 

It all had to do with honor, right? Cullen knew if either of his sisters had shown up unwed and with child at his doorstep he would have had the same reaction—track the bastard down and threatening the poor sod’s life until he felt better. 

“Damn you!” Aiden shouted. The sword in his hand began to shake. Before he lost complete control, he lowered the blade to his side. 

A bark of laughter filled the air suddenly. Cullen slowly lowered his chin as Devlin looked at his brother with concern. The two men watched as the oldest of the three slowly lost his poise.

“Shouldn’t be surprised at all, should we, Dev?” Aiden asked out of nowhere, not even looking at his brother. Instead he seemed focused on the ground, his boots, and his sword, anything but to look at either man. “We’d heard the rumors about the Inquisitor and her Commander bedding down together. Maker, she’s my sister, my baby sister!”

Devlin reached for his brother, but the older man cut him off by pulling away and whirling his sword up again. The younger brother stepped back, hands in the air, a serious and concerned look on the younger man’s face. 

“And you think this is all just some game. Evie bringing home her…bed partner.” Aiden groaned, his free hand scrubbing over his face. 

“It was all rumor and speculation, Aiden, how else was I supposed to take it? ‘Sides, look at him. Poor little Evie didn’t stand a chance,” Devlin said in all seriousness, though a smile tipped the corner of his lips at the end. 

Cullen cleared his throat, a hand rising to his neck where tension was building. Why did everyone seem so impressed with him? Was it the stature? Perhaps there was some air about him that everyone else saw but he couldn’t? He hadn’t understood it in Orlais and he couldn’t grasp it now.

Now wasn’t the time to be pondering that, though, as Aiden stared at him with cold indifference. Devlin did his best to maintain his now strained smile, hoping this would all blow over and they could go inside. Then Aiden was sighing and putting his blade away. Devlin let out a sigh of relief and was about to suggest that they all go in, but apparently Aiden wasn’t finished. 

“I assume you know how to fist fight, Commander?” Aiden asked as he began stripping out of his coat and vest, rolling up the sleeves of his undershirt. 

The smirk appeared before Cullen could even stop it. “Are you sure you want to do this? I can go back to the house and grab my sword.”

“Maker, no blades, please,” Devlin murmured. “Evie would have both your heads if you came back cut up,” he threw in for good measure. Both men paused, clearly rethinking their actions, so Devlin added, “Hasn’t she been through enough today?”

Aiden jerked his chin in the air. “Are you ready, Commander Cullen?” 

He wasn’t, but damned if he would give his opponent an advantage. “Let’s get this over with.”

Devlin ran between them, both arms extended in an attempt to stop them. He looked at his brother then at Cullen. “Can we just avoid the face? Make things a lot less awkward when you two return to the house.”

Both men agreed then Devlin was backing away shaking his head as Aiden and Cullen began circling each other. 

~S~

Dinner, Evelyn could smell it from her confinement. She wasn’t allowed to leave the bed, according to her mother, though the healer had made no mention of needing to be that careful. Her stomach growled, having had nothing more than the bit of broth earlier in the day. She had fallen back asleep after the healer and Cullen had left, but she had still tossed and turned thanks to her stomach. 

She was about to throw off the covers and dress herself when her brother stepped into the room, moving a little stiffer than usual—or had it really been that long since she’d last seen him? He stopped a few feet from her bed, smiling, as servants rolled in trays of food. 

“Aiden,” she said in amazement. 

Then the food was uncovered and everything went sideways. It smelled so good, her stomach was caving in on itself from hunger and yet…Evelyn looked around, panicked that she was going to ruin the bedcovers. Aiden thankfully was quick on his feet, already producing a clean chamber pot and handing it to her before stepping back and ushering out the servants and food. 

She was surprised to see him there, glass in hand, when the nausea finally left her. She shakily took the proffered glass, sipping at it and wondering where he had stashed Cullen. Maker, had he shipped Cullen back to Skyhold? Where was Devlin? Why was she alone with Aiden? 

“Your lover,” he spat the word, “is just fine. He’s having dinner with the rest of the family. Bound by social decorum that he would rather not follow.” Aiden folded his hands behind his back and started to pace the room. 

“Because you forced him?” Evelyn asked politely, a fake smile appearing. “Did he best you, dear brother? You’re moving with a bit of a limp that I don’t remember you having before I left.” When he stopped and glared at her, she laughed—small but grateful. 

The large age-gap between she and Aiden made for a very formal relationship between them. Oh, she had tried to get her oldest brother to have a bit of fun, but he had already been locked into his stubborn attitude. Jane was almost as bad, and Evelyn wasn’t a bit surprised that her sister had tattled the news to her entire family. It was a miracle that Jane had let Cullen come up first and alone so they could have a bit of time together. 

“Yes, laugh for now, Evie. Devlin already had his go at it, too. I don’t understand how you two can find humor in any of this,” he snapped. 

“And I find it humorous that you think you can control other people’s lives, Aiden,” she argued, brows narrowed. “I walked out of the fucking Fade with a mark on my hand.” She held up said hand as proof. “Did you think I was going to remain chaste for the rest of my life after that shit? That I wasn’t going to make my own decision and fall in love in the process? That, Maker forbid, I enjoy my life as I hadn’t been able to since I was a child?” she rattled off, becoming more pissed as she continued.

“Evie, please,” Aiden started. 

“NO!” she shouted. “You are my brother! That doesn’t give you the right to control me or Cullen!” Perhaps if she had been living at home or at the Chantry it might have made a difference, but she had been through so much since the Conclave and she wouldn’t be constricted by her family again. 

“Maker,” he breathed out, hand massaging his forehead before looking back up to address her. “I never…It wasn’t my intention to control you. I’m your brother and I think that does give me license to worry about you and who you are getting yourself involved with.”

Evelyn lost it, her body not obeying her mind. Tears streamed down her face. This was too much. She just wanted to be back at Skyhold with Cullen, lying in bed. Instead she was stuck in Ostwick, sick and tired to the bone. It wasn’t fair. 

“I want Cullen,” she finally whimpered. “Please, Aiden. I don’t give a damn about scandal. Everyone already knows that Cullen and I are sleeping together and soon the proof will be showing, so what difference does it make?”

Aiden grit his teeth, knowing his sister was right yet wanting to somehow preserve her innocence. “Fine, but you get to deal with mother.”

Sobbed laughter filled the air. “Deal, just please, get Cullen.” Evelyn moved the chamber pot aside, only reaching as far as the edge of the nightstand, hoping it wouldn’t get knocked off. 

Aiden watched as his sister clutched at her stomach, grimacing a bit even though she tried to maintain a smile. “Evie.” He took a step toward the bed, catching a fresh sob and tears still rolling down her cheeks. 

“Please,” she ground out, teeth clenched as her body shook. “Please,” she sobbed on a quieter note when Aiden refused to move. 

When she cried out, Aiden turned on his heels and made it to the dining room in record time. He grabbed Cullen by the arm, dragging the man out of his seat even as he was attempting to eat. He ordered for someone to get the healer back as quickly as possible. 

“What’s wrong?” Cullen asked, rushing after Evelyn’s brother, heart pounding and lungs already burning with worry. 

“I don’t know. She…” Aiden gestured with his hands as they took the steps two and three at time and raced down the hallway. 

Cullen picked up speed when he heard Evelyn’s cries filtering out of the open doorway. When he was almost at the door, she called out for him. His heart thudded wildly in his chest as he only focused on getting to her. 

“I’m here,” he called as he rounded the doorway and saw her huddled into a ball. “Evie, I’m here, what’s wrong?”

She sobbed and shook and her head. “I…Cullen…it hurts. I,” she sobbed, trying to get herself under control, to be braver. “There’s blood, Cul,” she finally managed to get out. 

Cullen froze, hand at the top of her head as he swallowed. “You’re sure?” he asked quietly, half-choked. 

Evelyn held up a hand, fingertips stained red. Maker! He pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head. “Your brother has called for the healer. Are you…” he wasn’t sure what to ask. Was she was okay? If there was anything else that should worry him? Should he try to move her? Somehow make her more comfortable?

“The baby,” she sobbed, pressing her face against him. “We didn’t even know until this morning, and it’s already….”

He stroked her hair, unsure of what to say. “I know,” he whispered against her hair. “It isn’t fair, but I need to know if you’re okay, love.”

“I don’t…I don’t know. I’m scared, upset, worried,” she rattled on, sobs evening out into whimpers.

Cullen smiled as she started to settle down. “You said it hurt?” He let a hand settle lightly at her waist, afraid to touch her if she was in pain. 

She shook her head. “Cramps, like really bad cramps.”

“Is that it?” he asked, half-relieved but still worried beyond belief.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “I mean, they’ve been on and off since the healer left but nothing like this. I just thought it was from being so sick and hungry because of the baby. I didn’t…” she paused to sob. “If I had known it wasn’t normal I would have told someone.”

Cullen pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He didn’t know what to say to make her feel better or at least not so upset over this. Perhaps this was all for the best. The thought sounded shallow and selfish so he didn’t want to say it aloud and upset her more. Instead he just kept silent and held her until the healer came in. 

He was surprised to see her family gathered around and the fact that they had left them alone all this time. Now, however, they tried to usher him out even as the healer was pulling the blankets away revealing the bloodied mattress cover. Evelyn was leaning back against her pillows looking at the ceiling as tears began rolling down her cheeks again. 

“Evelyn,” he called to her, gaining her attention and that of the healer. “Do you want me to stay?”

She bit her trembling lip, sniffed, and looked around as if she needed someone else’s permission. He refused to move until she answered, though. He wouldn’t let her go through this alone. 

“Stay if you want, but I need to attend to Miss Trevelyan immediately. If you become a nuisance and hinder the help then you’ll have to leave,” the healer finally spoke up, directing a stern look at the group gathered around the door. 

Cullen stepped back to the bed, reaching for Evelyn’s shaking hand. He lifted it and pressed his lips to the back of it, praying to the Maker as he willed her to keep her eyes on him. It wouldn’t be easy, but he wanted to be there to keep her sane…to keep them both from getting too hysterical when it was all over. 

~S~

She’d cried herself to sleep, Cullen by her side the entire time. Her family had left the room at some point while the healer had done all he could do for the moment, but, they would still need to watch for any signs of a fever or infection during the coming days. The healer had also left some herbs and potions just in case Evelyn needed them. 

Now, there was silence. Evelyn slept fitfully but never waking as he sat in a chair by her side—watching, waiting for something else to go wrong. Cullen pushed twitchy fingers through his already disheveled hair. There should be something more he could. 

Fingers rapped upon the door causing Cullen to turn after making sure Evelyn hadn’t been woken up. A frown furrowed his brow as he saw Aiden standing there with two glasses filled with amber-colored liquor. He stepped into the room and extended one to Cullen. 

“You should try to sleep. I’ll take watch for a few hours,” Aiden offered as Cullen took the glass and sipped from it. He pushed a hand through his short hair in frustration, gritting his teeth. “It’s my fault, after all. I shouldn’t have…”

Cullen chuckled, weak and broken. “Don’t take the blame. These things happen even if we wish they didn’t and refuse to talk about them.”

“Commander…?” Aiden asked, stepping up beside the man, looking down at him. “Cullen, if you wish to talk about it then tell me. I’ll listen.” It was the least he could after upsetting Evelyn so much earlier—whether that was the cause of her miscarriage or not. 

A strangled sound emitted from Cullen’s throat. “Am I being selfish that I think it’s best this happened? It was…would have been my child and yet…” he lingered off, swirling the remaining liquid around his glass. He shouldn’t be confessing and yet he couldn’t hold it back any long. 

Aiden sighed, downing his drink then offering to trade with the Commander. Cullen took him up on his offer, trading half-empty for completely empty. The rest of the liquor disappeared as Aiden tipped his head back then stared at Evelyn. 

“I don’t have the experience. Three healthy children and a fourth on the way from a very healthy wife. Had we lost one of them?” Aiden closed his eyes, bringing the glass to his lips before remembering it was empty. “Jane never lost one either,” he paused, reconsidered, “that I know of.” He looked back down at Cullen. “It can’t be easy to come to terms with even if it is for the best.”

“No. It still hurts. I worry more for Evelyn, how she’s taking this. We didn’t really get a lot of time to talk about even having a child, on how we were going to handle it, then to lose it in the same day…” Cullen reached out, needing to touch her. “She’s a strong woman, but this…”

“I’ve instructed the family to give the two of you space,” Aiden announced suddenly as he watched Cullen. “Take the time you need to talk when she wakes up. Grieve if you need, but don’t let her break, Commander.”

A small smile twitched across Cullen’s lips. “Never. She wouldn’t let me give up when I wanted to; it’s only fair I repay the debt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who stuck around: Thank you very much!
> 
> Comments/critiques and kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
